


Una pantomima hipotética (El final)

by Azazel_LaFarc



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel_LaFarc/pseuds/Azazel_LaFarc
Summary: Tan solo lee, te gustara. ;)





	Una pantomima hipotética (El final)

Tan simple como ponerse en esa piel de roble y temperamento de papel de Dinah.   
Habíamos llegado en medio de la noche, fisgoneamos por los cuarteles grises y les vimos dormir. Su uniforme estaba pulcro como el que cargaba encima y no nos quedaba mal, la verdad, estos trajes le quedan bien a cualquiera. Quedarse sin nada y reírse internamente le queda bien a cualquiera. Las dormidas no lo saben, ellas han pasado toda su vida dentro de acá, han comido ese raro pudin gris todo el tiempo y para ellas es un plato exquisito.   
Sí, he estado aquí antes como mencioné, quise saber cómo era ser una acolita de este lagarto rabioso y es una cosa: Aburrido.  
Encontramos un rincón donde poder dormir, aunque todas son literas y todas son precarias, que pena por estas chicas.   
Les admiro por poder conciliar el sueño en este lugar… No porque no haya más color, ni siquiera porque no exista algo parecido a ‘’comodidad’’ aquí… poder apagarse dentro de esta moledora de almas se tiene que nacer aquí.  
Nos acomodamos como pudimos, no habría una segunda noche de todas formas así que ese rincón y mantas grises no las vería más. Milagrosamente dormimos.  
Dio el alba y pasaron por todos los regimientos despertando a todas esas soldadas, la somnolencia era como la luz, tan solo te pegaba en la cara ineludiblemente.  
Effie y yo nos pusimos firmes viendo nuestros alrededores para imitar lo que sea que esas hordianas hagan, no queríamos iniciar sospechas, Aunque esto último no fue posible ya.  
Effie está atrás de mi noto un respirar más agitado en mi nuca, creo que no hará falta decirle que esa guardia no ha estado mirando desde que nos levantamos, y ella está hablando con otra.  
¿Nuestro chiste se acabó?  
Ella me toco el hombro, disimulando su mano atrás de mi  
-Si se nos acerca, el ‘’espectáculo’’ comienza...  
-Perfecto...  
Le dije yo, en un susurro.  
Efectivamente ellas se nos acercaron y entonces...  
¡Ja, ja, ja!  
Ya me aburrí de tomarte el pelo por más tiempo... Vayan de fiesta o traten de tener algún placer aparte de, no sé, ser engañadas por un ‘’problema doble’’

Cuídate, querida.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, la quinta es optativa, quiza no escriba mas.. ¿A quien le pongo esto?, nadie me lee. Lmao.


End file.
